It's a Julie Thing
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: Beau and Julie are dating, it's obvious. It explains the kissing, the hickeys, the costumes, and the hand holding. What does Beau think? "It's just a Julie thing, right?"
**It's A Julie Thing**

 **Summary: Beau and Julie are dating, it's obvious. It explains the kissing, the hickeys, the costumes, and the hand holding. What does Beau think? "It's a Julie thing,"**

" _We're not dating," Alec said again._

" _Oh?" Magnus said. "So you're just that friendly with everybody, is that it?"_

 _-Cassandra Clare, city of Ashes (The Mortal Instruments, # 2)_

* * *

"See you at lunch, Beautiful!" Julie says, with a wink, and kisses Beau on the cheek before rushing off to class.

It leaves Beau momentarily stunned, like he's been electrocuted.

He touches his cheek and stares after her for a few seconds, before writing it off as a Julie thing and heading to class.

….

Julie kisses Beau slow and sweet in his bedroom, one lazy Sunday afternoon.

Beau doesn't remember what he said that made her decide to kiss him. But here they are. It's feels easy and gentle.

His hands are still at his sides and her hands are cupping his cheeks. When Julie pulls back to look at him, Beau is dazed.

"Whoa," he says, looking at Julie with wide eyes, and Julie smiles.

"So, where were we?" she asks, getting up to finish help him organize the boxes of his things that his mom sent from Phoenix.

Beau just watches her, unable to move…until she slaps him over the head, and calls him lazy.

Beau and Julie spend the rest of the afternoon finishing up his room.

Julie doesn't mention the kiss, and Beau can't think of a way to bring it up.

He decides to write it off as a Julie thing and move on.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Beau asks, causally, over his shoulder.

"Oh, let's get Chinese food," Julie says, bouncing after him, "I'll call Charlie and ask what he wants,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

…

Julie kisses Beau again in the lunchroom.

Beau had been talking to Jeremy about something, when Julie tapped him on his shoulder.

"Wha...?" he started, as he turned to face her, and her lips cut off the rest of what he was going to say.

Beau's hands don't stay at his sides this time, and find their way to Julie's shoulders. Julie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him confidently, as if this wasn't only their second kiss.

When they break apart, Julie smiles at him and goes back to talking to Erica. Beau blinks, touches his lips, then shrugs and turns back to Jeremy, whose staring at him with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" he asks, and Beau rolls his eyes.

"It's a Julie thing," he says, like that explains everything.

And, in a way, it does.

Jeremy just shakes his head.

"Whatever, man. Can I copy your notes from Spanish?" Jeremy asks, and Beau nods.

"Sure thing," he says, "they are in my locker. I'll get them for you after lunch,"

Jeremy accepts this and they change the subject to what new movie are out in the theater.

"Please, who wants to see another version of Cinderella?" Jeremy scoffs, "The animated version was stupid and making one with real people can't make up for the fact that he should be able to recognize the girl he's dancing with,"

Beau nods and opens his mouth to say something.

"I want to go see that movie. I love Hilary Duff," Julie says, and Beau sighs.

"I'll take you to see it this weekend," he mumbles and Julie grins.

"Thanks, Beau, you're the best!"

When Julie reaches over and links her fingers with his under the table, pulling his hand away doesn't even cross his mind.

…..

Beau wakes up kissing Julie. He pulls away and look up at her sleepily.

"Good morning!" Julie says, perkily, like it isn't…Beau glances over at his alarm clock…5:00 am.

"Go back to sleep," Beau grumbles, already exhausted with Julie's never ending energy.

It's too early for this shit and Beau just wants to sleep.

Julie sighs and rolls off of him.

"You're no fun." Julie pouts, Beau rolls his eyes and presses his forehead against hers until she stops sulking.

"Wake me up when the sun comes up," he mumbles going back to sleep.

"Sure, Sure," Julie says, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling up next to him like he's a giant teddy bear.

Beau pats her head and goes back to sleep.

Julie's always loved cuddling and watching the sunrise. It's sort of her thing.

…..

Julie has Beau pressed up against the wall in Logan's house, as soon as he walks out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" Beau asks, raising an eyebrow, as if being shoved someone against a wall is a perfectly acceptable way of greeting someone.

Julie kisses him, hard enough to leave him breathless. Beau wraps his hands around her waist and kisses her back.

"I missed you, Beautiful," Julie slurs, pulling away and looks at him with wide, glassy eyes.

That's when Beau realizes that Julie is wasted.

"Whoa, how much did you drink?" Beau asks, and Julie giggles.

"This many," she says, holding out six fingers, and Beau sighs.

"Let's get you home," Beau says and Julie shakes her head.

"I want to dance," Julie says, grabbing his arm, "Come with me?"

"Come on, Jules," Beau whines, "You know I can't dance,"

Julie stumbles, swaying to the left, and Beau catches her.

"That's okay," Julie grins, "Neither can I,"

"Fine," Beau shakes his head and smiles fondly, "But just one dance then we go home,"

Julie nods quickly, and drags Beau to Logan's Livingroom, where the music is.

It's more than one dance.

In the morning, Beau's hungover, exhausted, and grouchy. Julie's apparently immune to hangovers, because she's sitting next to him on the couch, laughing away an episode of South Park.

"I hate you," Beau groans, covering his head with his blanket, and Julie slaps his shoulder.

"Love you too, Beautiful," she says with a wink.

Drinking, dancing, and inappropriate cartoons, another exciting weekend with Julie Black.

"You're a bad influence," Beau complains.

"Your just easily persuaded," Julie says, and Beau doesn't argue.

Julie has always been able to make him do what she wants and getting Beau to do something stupid is her thing.

…

Julie kiss Beau slowly, as if they've got all the time in the world.

Beau wonders how Julie translated _"Can you help me with my tie?"_ into _"Kiss me,"_

They are in his bathroom, and Julie's wearing a white dress, similar to the one they saw Hilary Duff wear in that movie and he's wearing a white suit because Julie wanted them to match. Beau's hands stay at his sides, mindful of how much time Julie spent curling her hair, and Julie hands are tugging on his tie.

When Julie stops kissing him, Beau smiles.

"How do I look?" he asks, and Julie beams.

"Like a prince," she cheers, "What about me?"

Beau looks her over, face flushed, lips slightly swollen.

"Like a queen," Beau says, and reaches to grab her plastic crown off the sink, so he can put it on her head.

"Thanks, Beau," Julie says, straightening it, "Ready to go?"

Beau nods and sighs, "I still can't believe you talked me into this."

"Come on, Prince charming," Julie smirks, hooking their arms together, "We don't want to be late for our ball,"

"Our chariot awaits!" Beau says, doing his best prince impression.

"Nerd," Julie sticks out her tongue, as they leave.

"Shut up," Beau makes a face.

Costume parties are Julie's thing and, as her best friend, it's his job to indulge her. Plus, she promised him that if he went with her she wouldn't call him Beaufort for two months.

It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

…

Beau is sitting on a blanket in his yard, drawing, when Julie plops down next to him, rest her chin on his shoulder and kisses his neck.

"What are you doing?" Julie asks, and Beau grins.

"Just drawing the birds," he explains and Julie kisses his neck again.

"What are you doing?" Beau asks, flushing, but not moving away.

"What…are…you…talking…about?" Julie asks, kissing his neck between words.

"That," Beau says, and Julie smirks against his neck.

"I saw it on TV and I wanted to try it," Julie says, simply, before sucking his neck hard enough to leave a mark. "Why? Do you like it?"

Beau covers his lap with his sketch pad.

"Julie, you can't just…" Beau is cut off, when Julie covers his mouth with hers and he forget what he was going to say.

Later, after Julie's gone, Beau checks out his neck in the mirror and sees the mark. It's huge, red, and going to be a pain to hide.

Beau shrugs and doesn't even bother trying.

"Where did you get that?" Charlie asks, when he sees it and Beau rolls his eyes.

"It's a Julie thing," he states, and Charlie gives him a look, before going to get a beer.

"Just be careful," Charlie says, and Beau nods.

"Always am," Beau says, and goes to make dinner.

…

"I made apple pie!" Julie says and Beau smiles.

"That's great! I love your apple pie," Beau says, reaching to cut a slice and Julie slaps his hand away.

"Nuh Uh," she says, and scoops some for him on a Fork.

Beau reaches for the Fork and Julie pulls it away.

"Say Ahh," she says and Beau complies, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm," Beau says, after Julie feeds him, "That's good,"

"Really?" Julie asks, and Beau nods. "Let me try,"

But instead of taking a bite of pie, Julie kisses him. Beau's lips instinctively part, as Julie searches his mouth for the taste of her pie.

Beau moans and tangles his hand in Julie's hair. Julie pulls away and feeds him another slice of pie.

"Hurry up," Julie says, as he chews, "I want to try some to,"

"Better than the first," Beau swallows and presses his lips to her.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks, disgusted, when he comes to the lunch tables and Beau breaks away from Julie.

"It's a Julie thing," Beau says before covering Julie's mouth with his again.

"What does that even mean?" Logan asks, but they ignore him.

He wouldn't understand anyway.

…

Julie kisses Beau cheek after he's hit by a stray Volleyball during gym and takes him to the nurse's office.

"Your girlfriend is going to have to go back to class," the nurse says and Beau doesn't correct her.

"I'll see you later, Beaufort," Julie winks, and Beau glares at her.

"Don't call me that!" he growls, and she kisses his cheek before skipping out of the nurse's office.

"You two are so cute," the nurse says, putting ice on his swelling eyes. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Too long," Beau grumbles, and the nurse smiles.

"I know what you mean," she says, "My husband says the same thing,"

Beau sighs, and doesn't bother saying anything, as she gushes about her and her husband.

They're not a couple, it's just a Julie thing.

…

"Heads up, Beautiful!" Julie calls and Beau looks up just in time to get hit in the face with a snow ball.

Ten minutes later, Beau's nose is red and he's shivering in his seat.

"I hate you," Beau complains and Julie grins.

"You can get me back next time it snows," Julie says and kisses Beau on the tip of his nose.

"Quit it!" Beau grumbles, and Julie giggles.

"Sure thing, Rudolf," she says, and pulls Beau into a hug. "Let me warm you up."

Beau presses his cold nose against her neck as vengeance.

….

"I rented you guys some movies," Charlie states, handing Beau the bag of movies and Julie snatches them from him so she can see what he got.

"These are all old movie," Beau complains and Charlie huffs.

"You should learn to appreciate the classics," Charlie says, grabbing his coat as he heads to work.

Beau sits next to Julie, "See anything you want to watch?"

Julie nods and hands him My Girl.

"It's got two little kids on the cover so it's probably a cute love story," Julie says and Beau shrugs as he puts on the DVD.

Julie was right, it was a really cute movie until….

 _Where are his glasses? He can't see without his glasses!_

Julie has tears streaming down her face and Beau wraps her up in his arms and drops a kiss on the crown of her head, hiding his own wet eyes.

He was going to kill his dad for this.

"Promise me you won't ever die," Julie says wetly, "At least not before me,"

"I promise," Beau says, secretly hoping he doesn't outlive Julie.

He's not sure he would be able to handle living in a world without her.

….

"Sam's been looking at me funny lately," Julie says, and Beau looks confused.

"Funny, how?" Beau questions, and Julie shrugs.

"I feel his eyes on me all the time and it just makes me uncomfortable," Julie buries her face in his chest and Beau's eyes narrow.

He breaks his hand punching Sam in the face.

Julie kisses his hand afterwards.

"Throwing punches is my thing, not yours," Julie says, and Beau huffs, "But thank you,"

"No, problem, "Beau grins, even though his hand feels like it hit a boulder.

"My hero," Julie coos and kisses him.

Beau thinks he should punch Sam more often.

….

"Would you rather live one life that last 1,000 years or live 10 lives that last 100 years each?" Julie asks, over her shoulder while she works on the Rabbit.

"One life for 1,000 years. Then I would be able to read every book in the world," Beau said and Julie laughed.

"Nerd," Julie said, and Beau threw a chip at her back.

"Would you rather have hair nowhere on your body or be very hairy all over but not be able to shave?" Beau asks.

"Hair all over," Julie says, "I couldn't pull off being bald and, if I was hairy, I could tell everyone I'm a werewolf,"

"Like anyone would believe that," Beau said, and Julie giggled.

"It could happen," she stated, "Would you rather have super strength or be able to teleport?"

"Teleport, then I wouldn't have to drive anymore," Beau says, and Julie turned around to hit him with her oil rag.

"Cars are awesome," she says gesturing to the Rabbit, "Exhibit A,"

"Fine, would you rather wear a snow suit in the dessert or be naked in Antarctica?" Beau asks and Julie rolls her eyes

"Naked," Julie says, "I don't get cold,"

"Okay, nudist," Beau said, and Julie shrugged.

"Would you rather have a head the size of a tennis ball or the size of watermelon?" Julie asked.

"Watermelon," Beau said, "My head might as well be the size of my favorite fruit,"

"Mmm," Julie said, "You know, I'm wearing watermelon lip-gloss,"

Beau's eyes widened, and he wet his lips, suddenly thirsty. He grabbed his warm soda from the bench and took a long gulp.

"Would you rather experience a sharp pain in your side each time someone says your name or have a bell sound every time you got aroused?" Julie asks, lips spread into an evil smirk.

"Pass," Beau said, lifting his can in her direction.

"You can't pass!" Julie said.

"It wasn't even your turn!"

"Well you didn't ask anything,"

"Fine, sharp pain," Beau said, dropping his can, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Why? Afraid the bell will ring at a bad time?" Julie asks, licking her lips.

"Would you rather kiss me or kiss Chris Pine?" Beau asks, and Julie slides over to him.

"You. I'd choose you over Chris Pine any day,"

"I'm honored."

"What about you? Make out with me or with Juliet from the book?" Julie asks.

"You. I'd choose you." Beau said, glancing down at her lips.

"I'm flattered. I'm 99.99% sure that my kiss wouldn't contain poison." Julie grinned.

"Would you rather…kiss me or kiss Logan?" Beau asked, and Julie smiled.

"You, every time," she said, and leaned up, until she was inches away from his face.

"Would you rather freeze to death or burn to death?" Julie asks against his lips.

"Burn," Beau mumbled, closing the distance, "I hate being cold,"

 _Ding!_

Playing games with Julie somehow always ended like this. Truth or dare, would you rather, Candy land…somehow it always ended with him and Julie making out.

But that was okay. It was just a Julie thing.

…..

"You're an idiot," Leah says, and Beau looks up from Sue's amazing meatball sub to Leah's bored face.

"What? Why?" Beau asks, confused.

"You and Julie are dating." Leah says, and Beau raises an eyebrow.

"No were not," Beau says.

"Yes, you are," Leah states and Beau rolls his eyes.

"You're crazy," he scoffs, just as Julie comes and throws herself in his lap.

"Did you save me a sub?" she asks and Beau nods.

"Sure did, Jules," Beau says, gesturing to the sub on his plate.

"You're the best," Julie says, and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Beau smiles and Leah shakes her head.

"It's a Julie thing," Beau explains, and Leah rolls her eyes.

"You're both idiots," she says and Julie looks confused.

"Why are you calling us idiots?" she asks, and Leah smirks.

"Ask your boyfriend," Leah says, and Julie looks at Beau.

"Why is she calling us idiots?" Julie asks, and Beau's eyes widen.

"Wait, is she right?" Beau asks, looking down at his arms, that are wrapped around Julie's waist. "Are we…?"

"Are we what?" Julie asks, and Beau shakes his head.

"Julie, are we…dating?" Beau asks, and Julie giggles.

"Of course we are," Julie said, "Why?"

"Being an idiot," Leah says in a deep voice, "It's a Beau thing,"

"You really didn't know?" Julie asks, and Beau shrugs.

"You never said anything. You didn't even ask me to be your boyfriend," Beau says and Julie rolls her eyes.

"Will you continue to be my boyfriend?" Julie asks, and Beau nods.

"Sure, Jules," he says and with a wide smile, Julie turns towards Beau and presses a kiss to his lips.

"I love you," she says, and Beau nods.

"Love you too," Beau says.

 _Secretly dating a person without telling them._ _ **It's a Julie thing.**_


End file.
